Only one hand?
by Floral White
Summary: Canon/"Apa benar aku dibuat hanya dengan satu tangan, Tou-san?"/DLDR/R&R?


DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kesal dua orang yang tengah duduk menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Meraih minuman yang sudah tersaji di atas meja, Sasuke langsung menenggaknya hingga habis.

Upacara pernikahan ini memang sangat melelahkan. Ia baru tahu, ternyata klannya memiliki ritual serumit ini. Menghela napas berat, Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya oleh Kakashi dan Naruto.

Jengah dengan mereka, Sasuke berniat pergi untuk menemui Sakura yang masih dimonopoli oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, ingin segera membawanya ke kamar pengantin mereka dan memulai tujuan keduanya. Namun, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat ibu mertuanya tengah menanangis terharu sembari memeluk Sakura. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin mengganggu momen ibu dan anak itu.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke melirik sebentar pada Naruto, lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang kini mengusap air mata yang meluncur deras dari _emerald-_nya.

"Teme!" Naruto yang kesal karena tidak merasa diperhatikan melemparkan sebuah asbak yang diambilnya dari atas meja.

Untung saja reflek Sasuke sangat bagus sehingga bisa menghindari benda yang terbuat dari tanah itu. "Apaan kau, Dobe?!" geramnya tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus lalu menggerutu tidak jelas. Kemudian, raut wajahnya kembali terlihat serius menatap Uchiha yang kini sudah tidak lagi _single _itu.

"Bagimana rencanamu malam nanti, Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran, sangat penasaran malah.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna maksud kalimat ambigu Naruto. Lalu, matanya mengejang saat mleihat seringai dan wajah memerah Naruto saat menunjukkan buku porno yang tengah dibaca oleh hokage keenam Konoha saat ini.

"Sepertinya kepalamu harus merasakan _chidori-_ku, Dobe!" Sasuke memalingkan wajah, tidak suka dengan maksud pertanyaan Naruto.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam bacaannya, melirik sekilas pada Sasuke lalu kembali pada bukunya. Seringai tipis terukir di sudut mulutnya saat melihat wajah malu yang sangat pintas disembunyikan Sasuke.

Naruto mengerang frustasi, ia benar-benar tengah serius sekarang. "Kau tahu, malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan buat kalian!" dengusnya. "Dan bagaimana cara kau akan memuaskan Sakura-_chan_ hanya dengan hanya satu tangan, Teme," ujarnya kesal dengan suara yang sedikit direndahkan.

Sasuke mengejang mendengar ucapan bodoh Naruto, biasa-bisanya kepala bodoh itu memikirkan hal-hal mesum seperti itu. Ini pasti gara-gara dia memiliki dua guru yang sama-sama mesum.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto berdiri dan mencak-mencak tidak karuan di hadapan Sasuke. "Teme! Kelelakianmu perlu dipertanyakan kalau tidak bisa membuat Sakura-chan puas, iya 'kan Kaka-_sensei_?" Naruto meminta tanggapan dari pria yang merupakan orang nomor satu di desa Konoha itu.

"Hm, kau memang benar, Naruto." Kakashi membenarkan ucapan Naruto. "Jadi, apa kau sudah memiliki strategi, Sasuke?"

Kalau saja katananya di pinggangnya, sudah pasti Sasuke menghunuskan benda itu ke arah dua orang yang tengah berpikiran mesum ini.

"Bukan urusan kalian!" desis Sasuke, tidak ingin terjebak dalam pembicaran tidak berguna ini. Matanya melirik kembali pada Sakura yang tengah berpelukan dengan ibu dan ayahnya.

Naruto tidak menyerah, ia kembali mencecar Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahan lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe! Bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan, kujamin Sakura akan sangat puas dan kalau perlu kami akan melakukannya hingga dia pingsan!" geram Sasuke denagn napas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah karena marah yang bercampur malu. "Dan aku jamin, pertama kalinya kami akan langsung mengahsilkan keturuan Uchiha dalam perut Sakura!"

Dengan itu, Sasuke lansgung berdiri dan mneinggalkan dua orang yang tengah tertawa karena berhasil sedikit mengerjai Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh membawa istriku pulang?" Sasuke meminta ijin pada kedua orang tua Sakura yang tengah memeluk putri mereka.

Kizashi mendesah berat, melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Sakura menuju suaminya. "Sakura sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang, harap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu, Sasuke."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pasti.

Dari sudur ruangan, Sai berdiri dengan segelas minuman yang tinggal setengah di tangan kirinya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna oranye yang merupakan pemberian Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu. Keningnya mengernyit bingung, membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis disana. Ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, walaupun sudah membaca habis semau isinya.

Muncul pertanyaan besar di kepala Sai, pertanyaan yang juga di dengarnya dari mulut Naruto.

Hanya dengan satu tangan, memang bisa?

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya terlihat ringan memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Ia mengeratkan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya, memperbaiki penutup kepalanya hingga rambut klimis dan wajahnya tersembunyi dengan baik.

Angin malam yang dingin tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran yang ada di kepalanya.

Setelah mengelilingi komplek Uchiha dengan _chakra _tersembunyi, akhirnya Sai menemukan sebauh jendela yang tirainya sedikit tersibak. Mungkin, malam ini keberuntungan memihaknya, karena jendela tersebut adalah kamar pengantin pasangan yang baru menikah hari ini.

"Engh, S-Sasuke-_kun_ … "

Dengan hati-hati, Sai menempelkan telinganya, namun ia tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Kamar itu juga begitu gelap, hanya diterangi oleh sinar rembulan yang menelusup melalui celah jendela dan ventilasi udara.

Kembali, Sai mendengar erangan dan desahan berat dari dalam sana. Sai semakin gelisah karena tidak bisa melihat secara langsung apa yang terjadi.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Terdengar suara Sakura dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu berat seolah menahan sesuatu.

Cekikikan rendah Sakura membuat Sai mengernyitkan alisnya.

Tidak mendapatkan hasil seperti yang direncanakan, Sai memutar otak untuk mencari jalan keluar. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum saat sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Mengambil sebuah gulungan dan kuas, ia menggambar seekor burung kecil dan merapalkan jutsunya. Dua orang yang menjadi bahan penelitiannya terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari kehadirannya, dan seekor burung kecil menyelinap melalui ventilasi dan bertengger di atas lemari dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

.

.

Dengan telinga menempel di dinding dan mata terpejam, Sai akhirnya sedikit tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri itu.

Walaupun kurang jelas, Sai dapat melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang tengah bekerja pada baju Sakura dibantu dengan giginya. Kendati hanya menggunakan satu tangan, nampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk menelanjangi Sakura.

Setelah keduanya sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi, mereka melakukan ritual seperti yang ada dalam buku yang telah dibacanya.

Deru napas mereka terdengar berat, sepertinya akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Dengan gerakan lembut namun tegas, Sasuke menahan pinggul Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. kepalanya tersembunyi di lekukan leher wanita yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi seorang Uchiha.

"A-aku … S-Sasuke-_kun_ … " Sakura menjerit dan melengkungkan punggungnya saat mencapai pembebasannya.

"Sakura … " Erangan rendah dan napas berat Sasuke menandakan pemuda itu juga sudah dekat. Dengan beberapa dorongan, akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan rilis yang dahsyat.

Melalui mata burung buatannya, Sai memperhatikan mereka yang masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. Mungkin sudah cukup, pikirnya. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan jutsunya, kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Aku belum selesai, Sakura."

Sungguh, betapa kagetnya Sai saat melihat Sasuke membawa Sakura hingga menempel ke dinding hanya dengan satu tangan.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, kita akan melanjutkannya disini."

Kembali, erangan dan desahan mereka menggema di komplek Uchiha yang sepi.

.

Kendati telah melakukan observasi, namun sesungguhnya Sai masih belum puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tidak tahu secara terperinci langkah demi langkah yang dilakukan Sasuke. Apakah ia perlu untuk mewancarai Sasuke dan Sakura nanti?

Hingga sekarang, misteri besar yang ada di kepala Sai masih belum terpecahkan.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

KARENA TIDAK ADA YANG MAU BIKIN, YAAHH JADI BIKIN SENDIRII WKWKWKKWKW… KARENA SAYA GAK KUAT BIKIN YANG MA SEGINI AJE DEHHH YAG PENTING "ONLY ONE HAND"NYA UDAH TERSALURKAN WKWKWKW

KE-ABSURD-AN FICT INI TIDAK PERLU DIPERTANYAKN LAGII WKWKWKKW

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

**Dua belas tahun kemudian**

"_Kaa-san_ … "

Sakura yang tengah memasak makan malam menoleh sebentar pada anaknya. Melihat kerutan yang terlihat begitu jelas di kening putrinya, Sakura mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Sarada yang tengah duduk di memangku tangan dengan pose serius.

"Ada apa, Sara-_chan_?"

Sarada menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya dengan elegan. "Apa maksud paman Sai kalau aku dibuat hanya dengan satu tangan oleh _Tou-san_?"

Sakura _speachless, _menggaruk pipinya dengan yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk. Kemudian, kedatangan Sasuke membuat Sakura bisa bernapas lega. "Tanyakan saja pada _Tousan-_mu."

Sakura kembali menghidupkan kompor dengan mneghela napas lega.

Sasuke yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping putrinya langsung diberikan pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Apa benar aku dibuat hanya dengan satu tangan, _Tou-san_?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke melirik istrinya yang tengah terkikik dilihat dari bahunya yang bergetar. "Karena kau spesial, dan … " ia mengambil irisan tomat ke dalam mulutnya.

" … ibumu tidak akan sanggup kalau aku menggunakan dua tangan, bahkan hanya dengan satu tanganpun, ibumu sampai pingsan."

Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti, Sarada memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kedua orang tuanya telah sangat bersusah payah membuatnya, apalagi ibunya sampai pingsan. Sepertinya, ia harus banyak berterima kasih pada mereka, terutama ibunya.


End file.
